As long as you're happy
by RosaS
Summary: A Prof. Layton/Claire and Prof. Layton/OC. My first story ever.. UPDATED.... CHAPTER 2 UP - Please review! -
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Professor Layton or any of the characters in the story apart from my OC 'Sapphire'. I don't own the games – Level 5 do.

**As long as you're happy**

After Claire, Hershel thought there would be no other person who would make as happy as she did. But Claire thought differently. She did not tell Hershel how she knew of such a person. But she did speak of her. Hershel denied it all. Claire was The One. He was sure of it. They may have only been 18, but they were married, happily. They attended University together and had a year old son, who they called Luke.

But Claire knew. One of the lecturers had just built a time machine. She was the first to journey into the future. And here, she found her own grave, dated the year 1999, the year after Luke was born. She was distraught. She would be leaving her beloved Hershel and Luke. She, at this time, thought she was his true love. But no. A second trip in the time machine showed a story of a little village called St. Mystere, where a young woman and Layton would meet. He was so happy. Happier than she'd ever seen him before. She was beautiful, intelligent, funny and witty, had a love of puzzles and was always polite. She was perfect. And he was happy once again. Most would be upset. But not Claire. Claire was happy that the man she loved would find love again and find happiness after she died. True, the fact that death was fast approaching was daunting. But that was the last thing on her mind.

She would leave enough money for Luke and Layton to start a life and she would avoid confrontation and argument.

The day soon came. Outside the classroom, a young girl tugged at her brother's shirt urging him not to go in, telling him it was going to go wrong. And Claire knew this must be the day. Little Luke was in the pram outside the classroom, with the young girl. And it did – it all went wrong. The girl sensed this and grabbed the baby from the pram to run a few metres before being hurtled out of the door of the building as the machine exploded. And the young girl was called Sapphire. She was 15. She was Layton's true love.


	2. Chapter 2

10 years later....

**A fateful meeting**

A taxi pulled up outside the village. The weather was bright and pleasant. Almost too pleasant around this place, the taxi driver thought. After paying the driver, Sapphire stepped out onto the dusty road, carrying her belongings with ease to the entrance of the village.

"This must be it," Sapphire thought aloud.

Her dress fluttered slightly as the taxi drove away. Her fashion sense wasn't bad – not at all, it was just that it was very traditional. No denim jeans or rips through tops, no, but a blue and white dress with lightly puffed short sleeves and white lace gloves. She immediately saw a short man by the drawbridge;

"Excuse me, sir, I've been invited here by one Lady Dahlia, I'm a little early, but you understand first impressions and that."

The man glanced at her and challenged her with a puzzle, which was easily solved and she entered the village. First things first, an inn, she thought. A room in the attic, but a room none-the-less. With three beds – 'I wonder what the hotelier thought I'd get up to, indeed'. After leaving her belongings there in her room, she decided that she would briefly explore the village. She came across a park – locked – but there was no reason she couldn't climb over the wall, sure it wasn't ladylike, but it was practical.

Layton and Luke had just arrived and finally headed for the inn.

Soon Sapphire ambled back to the inn and bumped into Layton. He was so handsome! Such a gentleman! So charming...

"My apologies, Miss," Layton tipped his hat to her and then couldn't help but smile.

She automatically burst out in red, blushing furiously – one of the characteristics she disliked, being quite pale.

"I hope – I hope you never find a rabbit in your bed!"

Oh. My. Good. Goldfish. Sapphire made an excuse and laughed at herself, face in her pillow back in her room. Why did she have to say that!? It then occurred to her that they'd also be in the attic – and they had no beds. She glanced at the spares in her room. 'Now I know what you're for' she thought. She listened through her door.

"Doesn't seem that we've beds, my boy..."

"Or anything else, for that matter!" Luke added.

She couldn't believe she would have to show her face to them again, but she did, and this time she was determined to impress.

"Hello there, I couldn't help but hear you've no beds for the night. There are two spare beds in my room which you can gladly have."

Luke jumped up.

"Thanks miss!"

He was about to rush into Sapphire's room when an embarrassed professor pulled him back. Layton laughed gently.

"Never go into a lady's room without clear permission, Luke."

Sapphire blushed, "It's no problem." She couldn't help thinking whether Layton had said that through his sheer gentlemanly fashion or whether he'd learnt from experience.

After moving the beds, Professor Layton thanked her. She couldn't help but smile. He raised her hand to kiss it, but a loud bang resounded through the village.

"What was that?"

Layton was still cradling Sapphire's hand.

Later, Professor Layton and Luke were investigating a certain fair ground, where a certain ride went berserk... but they were saved. A certain young lady sabotaged the controls of Don Paolo.

Professor Layton warmed to Miss Sapphire. Really warmed to her.

And then she discovered a secret about the tower. Bruno didn't like it. A wire across the top of the stairs. A lady holding many books. And she fell. While her secret was stolen. And then Sapphire was cast from the village by Inspector Chelmey – who was accusing every person possible of murder. Not that this influenced Professor Layton's feelings against the Inspector... no – not at all. He greatly disliked him anyway.

And then Miss Sapphire realised where she had seen Luke before.


End file.
